Halloween (English Version)
by Red Apple790
Summary: Chris had to wear a costume for Halloween this year. OC inside! Valenfield/Aeon, come and read!


**Halloween (English Version)**

**By**

**Red Apple790**

**Genre : Family & Humor**

**Warning : Original Character**

**Resident Evil © Capcom**

**A/N : English is not my primary language. So, you may found lots of mistakes in this story.**

* * *

Jill knelt in front of Nigel, her son who is now seven years old. First child of her marriage with Chris. Jill carefully incorporate the longitudinal row of four buttons on Nigel's white shirt, after the shirt is buttoned neatly, Jill finally stood up.

''Okay, a neat white shirt. With red-and-black robes... Oh, you're really a handsome vampire, Nigel.'' Jill praised. Ruffling his brunette hair.

The boy smiled. "Thanks mom," he said later.

"Where's your canines?'' asked Chris who was passing by with hanging bats and cobwebs ornaments. The man then climbed the stairs located at the corner of the living room, and then hang the ornaments.

Nigel noticed his father for a moment, he replied, ''Oh, yes. I've been put it on the table,'' Nigel quickly ran to the kitchen, climbed up on a chair and began extending his hand to grab the mock fangs—the complementary accessories for his vampire costume.

Suddenly, the roar of motorcycles came from the outside of the house. Nigel who just want to grab his fangs directly canceled his action, he then get down of the chair with a big smile. He ran quickly towards the outside, making Jill—who had almost bumped into him—could only shake her head.

Outside, Claire Redfield get off of her harley motorcycles. She brought a large plastic bag.

''Auntie!'' said Nigel, when he saw the redhead.

Claire smiled. ''Hi Nigel. You look so cool,'' she said. Claire paused to look at some of the mock grave yard decoration, then she walked towards the front door of the house,'' I brought a lot of candy for Halloween today.'' Claire said to Nigel who was stood at the front door.

Nigel goes to follow Claire, the two of them walked to the kitchen.

Claire put the plastic bag she brought to the table, and then she looked at Nigel. "Choose which candy you like, Nigel."

''Oh, thank you aunt Claire. You're the best aunt!'' said Nigel then climbed the chair and opened the bag of a lot of candy giving by Claire. He looked at the variety candies with a beaming face.

''The candy is not just for you. Of course we will share with kids who would come here asking for candy.'' Claire said.

Nigel was busy sorting out his favorite candy, he just mumbled a little. ''Yes, I know.''

Claire just smiled a little as she rolled her eyes. Then she approached Jill who was busy dredge a pumpkin. The empty pumpkin will be carved into the Jack 'O Lantern face.

''Hi Claire,'' Jill said, gave a short greeted without looking away from her pumpkin.

''Hello Jill,'' Claire said, grabbed a knife and the empty pumpkin, tried to carved an eye on the pumpkin. ''You're more like a housewife.''

Jill stopped for a moment, she raised her head, looked up at Claire. ''So what? Isn't it nice?"

Jill is Chris's tough female partners. From the STARS and then the BSAA, a partner who also fought together against the bioterrorism with Chris. And now, Claire saw her busy with the kitchen work.

"Well, you're like just an ordinary woman when in this house. Not a women who are fighting against-"

''Hey,'' scolds Jill, interrupted Claire's statement. She glanced at Nigel who was still at the table. ''Instead of lots of talk, you better stir the pumpkin soup right there.''

Claire just smiled, she put down the knife and pumpkin,''I'm glad my brother married a beautiful and tough woman like you.'' she said as she walked towards the pumpkin soup on the stove.

Jill was silent, rolling her eyes. Then, she threw a glance at Nigel who still busy picking candy on the dining table.

''Nigel, you know? Natalie and her parents will also come to our Halloween party.'' Jill said.

Nigel turned his head. ''Really?'' his face brightened, he get down of his chair, ''then I'll call her,'' he said as the boy ran off and disappeared.

Jill and Claire just looked at each other, shook their head.

**.**

**-xxx-**

**.  
**

Natalie looks sweet with her witch costume. The hat is too big for her head, many times it almost dropping and closed her eyes.

Natalie took off her hat and placed it on the table. Oh yeah... this is better, there's nothing blocking her view to eat the pink pudding which is just sat in front of her . This pudding is made by her mother, and she really like it.

''Natalie, there is a call from Nigel...'' Ada said, her mother was wearing a beautiful white Chinese clothing costume. Ada lay the phone on the table, and then leave Natalie to spoke with Nigel Redfield from her cell phone.

''Hello? What is it Nigel?'' murmured Natalie.

"Natalie, you will come to the Halloween party at my house, right?''

Natalie feeding the pudding into her mouth. ''Yewh. Oh couse...'' she said, tried to spoke with her full mouth.

The boy across from her phone, frowned. ''What are you saying?... I can't understand your words...''

Natalie quickly chewed and swallowed the soft pudding. ''Sorry. You know? I'm eating my mother's pudding. It tastes strawberries and really delicious!'' Natalie said,'' Yes. Of course, I'll go to your house Nigel!''

''That's awesome! I can't wait to play with you,'' replied Nigel from the other line.

''Yes! You should see my costume. And my dad and mom costume too."

''Your daddy and your mommy wearing a costume?''

Natalie nodded her head, although she talked with Nigel via cell phone. ''Of course!'' she said cheerfully, ''your mom and dad too right?''

There was a pause, a moment later Nigel finally spoke. ''If you go to my house, I'll give you a lot of candy. Bye, Natalie.''

Connection is lost. Natalie wrinkled her forehead. Why is Nigel so rush hung up? Though, she had not yet responded by saying ''Bye, see you later, Nigel,'' but he already hung up.

''Nate, take a look at your father,'' said her mother, who was appeared in front of the kitchen door.

Natalie turned her head. Her eyes widened when she saw the figure of her father, ''Wow, you truly a cool pirate dad!''

**.  
**

**-xxx-**

**.  
**

Claire had two pumpkins on either side of her hand. She placed the carved pumpkins at the front entrance of the house. She went back into the house to fetch a candle in the kitchen, the candle need to be put inside the pumpkin to make the pumpkin glowing.

Claire stopped when she met up with Chris in the living room. ''Chris, are you not going to use my gift Halloween costume?''

''No way.''

''Why?'' she asked annoyed.

''I don't bother to wear costume.'' Chris replied.

Then Nigel came to see his father. ''Dad, you not wearing costume for the Halloween?'' he asked.

Chris looked at him with a frown. Why Nigel went along asking about costume?

''Natalie and her parents will come here with costumes. You'll wear a costume too, right?'' Nigel asked.

Oh, when he on the phone, Nigel ashamed with Natalie because of his parents is not wearing Halloween costumes. Nigel had already told his mother to dressed in costume, and now he wants to asked his father to wear a Halloween costume too.

Hmm, how is this? Does he have to wear a costume too? Chris glanced at Claire who was stood behind Nigel.

She just holding her smile, shrugging. Claire faces clearly showed the satisfied and happy faces.

**.**

**-xxx-**

**.  
**

''Maybe you can come out to show Nigel your costume.'' Jill said.

For many times, Chris see his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed in a blue Japanese style clothing—that Claire called the _yukata_. The right sleeve of his _yukata _was left loose and hanging down, make half of Chris's chest exposed.

"I'm not looking weird, right?" he asked Jill.

Jill was also wearing a blue _yukata _costume. Maybe Claire accidentally bought costume paired her and Chris.

"No. You even look cool," Jill approached Chris to the mirror. "You like a _samurai_."

Chris turned around, "_Samurai_?"

"Japanese swordsman."

Chris returned to see the mirror. This costume is not that bad, it's a Japanese outfit. At least, Claire did not give him a super hero costume which have underwear on the outside—again.

**.**

**-xxx-**

**.  
**

_Ting! Tong!  
_  
Claire with her cute cowboy costume walked towards the front door. As she opened the door, there is three boys with their Halloween costume, they lifting up their pumpkin buckets.

"Trick or treat!" they said in unison.

"Okay, okay." Claire took some candy from her pocket, "I have plenty," then she drop the candy into each bucket of the kids.

"Thank you!" exclaimed the three boys. They glanced at the inside of the house, watching Nigel who sat back on the couch. "Hey, Nigel. Come on, hunt for candy!"

Nigel turned. "No Jimmy. You guys alone. I'm waiting for my friend to come here," he told to the kid who was wearing a Spiderman costume.

"He wait for his beautiful friend. A very special friend." Claire added.

"Oh~!" exclaimed the three children.

"Auntie!" shouted Nigel.

Claire just laughed. They teased Nigel briefly, after that the children eventually leave.

Claire sat down on the couch next to Nigel. Actually, she can't wait to see Chris looks with his costume later.

"How does the look of your father, Nigel?" Jill said coming out of the room.

Nigel and Claire turned quickly. After that Chris came out.

Creating Nigel and Claire silent without blinking. Oh, Claire does not believe her brother looked that cool.

"Wow," Nigel began to speak. He stood up from the couch and clapped his hands. "Well, that's awesome dad! You look like a _yakuza_!"

**.**

**.  
**

**END  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

I translated the story from my Indonesian version. **l****irionegro1** wants me to translate it into English. Oh, yeah! Honestly, I'm not confident enough with my grammar (I kinda suck at the grammar), but I tried to do the best on translated it, forgive me if you found so many mistakes :)

The Halloween costumes which Chris and Ada used is the mercenaries costumes on Resident Evil 6. The first time I saw Chris in his mercenaries costume I spontaneously called him the _yakuza_ xD (It's because of his tattoos). I think you know very well, who's the guy who was wearing the pirate costumes in the story :)

Well guys, please write down your review on the blank box below ;D


End file.
